Mitsubishi F-15J
The Mitsubishi F-15J/DJ Eagle is a twin-engine, all-weather air superiority fighter based on the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle in use by the Japan Air Self-Defense Force (JASDF). The F-15J was produced under license by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. The subsequent F-15DJ and F-15J Kai variants were also produced. Japan is the largest customer of the F-15 Eagle outside the United States. In addition to combat, F-15DJ roles include training. The F-15J Kai is a modernized version of the F-15J. Overview The F-15J and F-15J Kai are Japan's mainstay fighters during its transfer to the New World. It boasts superior abilities in firepower, speed, maneuverability, range and altitude, when compared to its New World counterparts. From the very beginning, it cannot be matched by any wyvern, propeller-driven aircraft, or even the magic jets of the Holy Milishial Empire. Specifications General characteristics * Crew: 1(F-15J), 2(F-15DJ) * Length: 19.43 m (63 ft 9 in) * Wingspan: 13.05 m (42 ft 10 in) * Height: 5.63 m (18 ft 6 in) * Wing area: 56.5 m2 (608 sq ft) * Airfoil: root: NACA 64A006.6 ; tip: NACA 64A20327 * Empty weight: 12,700 kg (27,999 lb) * Gross weight: 20,200 kg (44,533 lb) * Max takeoff weight: 30,845 kg (68,002 lb) * Fuel capacity: 6,100 kg (13,448 lb) internal * Powerplant: 2 × Pratt & Whitney F100-220 (or −100) afterburning turbofan engine, 77.62 kN (17,450 lbf) thrust each dry, 111.2 kN (25,000 lbf) with afterburner Performance * Maximum speed: 1,650 km/h (1,030 mph, 890 kn) / M2.5+ at high altitude, 1,450 km/h (900 mph; 780 kn) / M1.2 at low altitude * Service ceiling: 20,000 m (66,000 ft) * Rate of climb: 254 m/s (50,000 ft/min) * Wing loading: 358 kg/m2 (73 lb/sq ft) * Thrust/weight: 1.12 Armament * Guns: 1× 20 mm M61 Vulcan * Hardpoints: ten with provisions to carry combinations of: ** Missiles: *** Mitsubishi AAM-3 *** Mitsubishi AAM-4 *** Mitsubishi AAM-5 *** AIM-9 Sidewinder *** AIM-7 Sparrow ** Other: Mk 82 General-Purpose Bomb, CBU-87 Cluster bomb ** Type 93 Anti-ship Missile, (modified after the transference to the New World) Service History The F-15J Kai were first demonstrated during an air show for the public and the delegates of the Qua-Toyne Principality. Needless to say they were astounded at seeing the jets being able to break the sound barrier. The first combat use of the fighter in the New World occurred during the invasion of the Louria Kingdom, when two F-15J Kai obliterated the wyvern forces of the Eastern Vassal Army, just before the entire encampment was bombed. This operation would end in the arrest of the Lourian king and the downfall of his kingdom. The F-15J Kai would play a major role in the war against the Parpaldia Empire, taking out their ships of the line and their wyvern forces. During one operation, the jets were mistaken to be aircraft from the kingdom of Mu. Again the fighter would establish air superiority over the entire war. The F-15J Kai would again establish air-superiority during the New World War, where even the Gra Valkas Empire's best fighter, the Antares, proved to be no match for it. Photos Category:Weapons Category:Technology